A Little Too Late
by Zelly Beans
Summary: It's sad when you realize you love someone when it's time for them to go... A tragic Rimahiko love-story.


**Discalimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**

I was walking home. It was a fine day in school. No Physical Education because our teacher was sick, and I got a B+ for my English write-up. I felt ecstatic. And I was hoping to quickly get home.

"Rima-chan~!", I heard a male voice yell out. I turned around to come face-to-face with Nagihiko. I gave him a warm smile.

"Hey, Nagihiko."

_Yes, we're 15 now. I finally let go of my grudge against him 2 years ago. I started liking him as a friend after he told Amu the truth. It took her quite a while to get used to it, but nontheless, she did._

"Hey, would you like to come with me to the pastry shop on Honora?", he asked me politely. I wanted nothing more than to lock myself in the confines of my room and read my gag manga.

"I'll pass. Maybe next time, though."

"Alright! Bye, Rima-chan!" I waved at him and turned back to my way home.

_If only I knew. If I knew what was coming, I wouldn't have declined. But I **didn't** know._

I got home and my house was peaceful. My parents were watching the news together on the couch. I smiled. Nagihiko did this to my parents. He helped me. He talked to them, paid a few people to give them good counseling and they are back to the parents I love. I have to thank Nagihiko for that.

"I'm home!", I greeted them.

"Welcome home, hun. How was school?", Mama asked, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"T'was fine."

"NEWSFLASH!: A fire broke out from a gas leak near the pastry shop on Honora Street! A student from Seiyo Academy was injured and brought to the local Hospital.", the reporter boomed from the T.V.

-flashback-

"_Hey, would you like to come with me to the pastry shop on Honora?"_

"_I'll pass. Maybe next time, though."_

"_Alright! Bye, Rima-chan!"_

-end of flashback-

_OhmyGod. Nagihiko..._

I quickly dashed for the door.

"Rima, where are you going?", Papa asked.

"My friend was in that pastry shop!" I didn't wait for their approval. I ran with all my speed to get to the hospital.

-in the hospital-

"Fujisaki Nagihiko?", I asked the information booth in the hospital. Her finger trailed down a list of names. _C'mon... Hurry._

"Room 264."

"Thank you." I ran down the hallway, occasionaly checking the signs to see if I was on the right track. I quickly came upon his room with his name on the door. I knocked and came in. "N-Nagihiko?", I said, peeking in.

I gasped. He looked awful. There were bruises all over the visible skin that wasn't covered with bandages. There were a lot of wires attached to him and his eyes were peacefully closed. I felt tears well up in my eyes and roll down my cheeks. "Nagihiko...", I whispered, walking over to him and sitting on the chair beside his bed. I took his good hand in both of mine.

"Nagihiko... Nagi, please.. Open your eyes for me...", I sobbed. "Squeeze my hand, anything to show me you can hear me!" Then I felt his hand twitch the slightest bit in my grasp. I noticed him straining to open his eyes, opening them only halfway. I clutched his hand to my heart. "Don't strain yourself, okay? Rest, Nagihiko..." His eyes remained slightly open and his lips slightly curled into a small smile.

"R..Rima..chan...", he choked out in a raspy voice which made me cry more.

"Don't force yourself to talk... Please, Nagihiko. You need rest!" He slightly shook his head.

"R-Rima... I... I love you...", he murmured to me. My frame was shaking from my sobbing and my face was drenched in tears.

"Nagihiko... I...I love you, too. So please... Stay alive... For everyone. For me!", I cried out. He smiled at me.

"I love you... Rima. I'll always be by your side... Always...", he whispered to me. He smiled at me and closed his eyes.

"No.. No, Nagihiko! Don't!" Then the line went flat. I let out a cry of pain, despair, sorrow and regret.

_If I realized it sooner... If I only knew what I felt... This never would have happened..._

_-_1 week later-

I was at his funeral. I wore the charm bracelet he gave me for my 13th birthday. Kusukusu went back in her egg a few days ago. I felt helpless. I felt empty. I gazed into his white casket where his beautiful face laid. Teardrops started splattering on the glass seperating him from me.

"I love you, Nagihiko... Thank you for everything...I'm so sorry."

_It's sad to love someone who doesn't love you back. It's sad to have someone you don't love, love you instead. It's sad when life get's too confusing that we miss out on something that was supposed to be crystal clear... And it's sad when you realize that you love someone when it's already too late... I know that, 'cuz I learned that lesson the hard way.

* * *

_

**I cried. I'm such a wuss. -blows nose-**

**R&R! Tell me what you think. :) **

**P.S.: Happy Birthday Nagi! I Wubblez You! -hugs- RoFL. ;P**

**~Lizzie-Chan :) **


End file.
